Mind Games
by Fingers to Keyboard
Summary: Aang asks the all-important question... "Zuko? How do you get so many girls to look at you?" Takes place after the war. Kataang and slight Sukka. Two-Shot.
1. Part 1: Mind Games

**Hey guys! This is my fanfic, so please read with an open mind. I don't know Zuko that well (time to watch those reruns!), but I do know that he is a bit...mean in this story. It's a two shot, with me (ShyGuy) writing Zuko's POV and GeekForAang writing Aang's POV. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_**Part 1: Mind Games**_

I concentrated on sorting the mixed tea leaves into separate jars. The dark, dank backroom made it hard to see, and I couldn't light a fire for fear of burning Uncle Iroh's precious tea leaves.

Ha. Precious. Snort. As if. What was the difference between that dried leaf and this one? There wasn't one.

I turned my head to see Aang shuffle in slyly. He stood in the corner, waiting to be acknowledged. I was in a bad mood. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Minutes passed in silence. Finally Aang sidled up to me and asked with an innocent smile, "How do you get so many girls to look at you?"

Shock flitted across my face before I returned it to a careful mask, calmly saying, "Why do you ask?"

Of course, this was just a stalling question, because I already knew why. I had seen the way he looked at Katara. But, how would I answer his question? He was a bit too innocent to divulge full details too…I should probably give him a watered-down, storybook version.

"Uhh…" Aang stuttered, his face red. "Just wonderin'…Heh."

Aang wears his heart on his sleeve, idiot. He's too easy to predict…and to mess with. Might as well have a little fun.

"Got your eye on somebody, eh?" I asked, watching his face out of the corner of my eye.

"What? Why would you say that?" he said, feigning surprise. The coward's way out, of course. Denial.

I raised an eyebrow sardonically. There was no need for words.

"What?" he asked innocently. I inwardly chuckled. When was he going to realize that he was making a fool out of himself? I could see right through him.

Silence. How long was it going to take for him to break down? Hmm…I was a bit impatient, as I tended to be, so I gave him a nudge in the right direction.

"You can't fool me. I'll tell you how… if you tell me who," I said, breaking the silence. Ha ha, it would be fun to see him squirm. Perhaps I would be entertained this afternoon after all.

"Aw man, Zuko! Can't you just tell me?" he begged. How amusing. Begging already?

"Take it or leave it," I said, walking away. I was done sorting the damn tea leaves anyway. No need to hang around any longer than necessary.

Aang grumbled softly before softly saying, "Fine…Wait!"

I paused, my back still turned away from him.

"It's-It's…" he sighed, "Katara." I could practically feel his blush from here.

"Huh. Isn't she a bit old for you?" I said, intentionally trying to provoke him. Who said I couldn't have a little fun messing with his head?

"What! No!" he shouted. I probably caught him off-guard. "Katara is only TWO years older than me!"

I let my silence sink in.

"Aw man! I'm never going to get her," he groaned. He never ceased to amuse me. When would he learn I was just messing with his head? Hopefully never. It's hilarious.

"Yeah. You probably never are," I said, smirking.

"Yeah. You're right. And I was hoping we could get married when we were older…" he said dejectedly, shoulders slumping. Marriage! He was thinking that far? Damn, he was worse than I thought.

"I'll just…go ask Toph or something…I guess…" he mumbled, "It might hurt…but…"

Pity the poor, love-struck, bald kid. I would probably regret this later, but…

"Hang on a sec," I said.

"What?" He looked up hopefully.

"I'll hold up my side of the bargain," I said, immediately regretting the words as I said them.

"Ok!" he smiled.

"Yeah," I sighed. I looked around furtively. If anyone other than Aang heard me say this, I would never live it down.

"First, you gotta be aloof and mysterious. The ladies like tall, dark, and charming," I said in a low voice.

"Right. Aloof and mysterious… But I'm not tall!" he despaired.

"Good luck with that one, then," I snickered.

"I've tried aloof, though!" he nearly shouted, excited that he had already fulfilled some part of my advice.

"And?" I waited expectantly. That bit almost always worked.

"It…didn't…work…"he trailed off. Huh. Perhaps he didn't do it right... "Sokka gave me that advice. Go figure."

Sokka! So Aang went to that kid before me? Didn't he know that I was the more attractive one out of us?

"As if that pathetic kid could attract anybody," I scoffed.

"Well…he got Suki," said Aang.

"Whatever," I said, brushing it off, "Anyway, it's all a mind game. The more uncertain of how much she thinks you like her, the more she'll think of you, trying to figure it out, and the more she thinks she likes you."

"UNcertain…?" he said, sounding…uncertain. (Ha ha, lame, I know.)

"Yeah," I nodded. Makes sense, right?

He paused, thinking over the new concept. "Oh. I get it. So…I have to get her to like me…just a little bit?"

"You gotta intrigue her, but yeah, basically," I said.

"Oh…ok," he said, still processing the idea.

"Then…she'll think about me more and more!" he said excitedly. "Ok! Thanks Zuko!"

Aang walked away, a spring in his step. I raised an eyebrow. He's going to be back soon, I bet.

Ten seconds later…

"How do I get her to like me?" Aang asked, walking towards me.

I snickered. "About time, smart one."

"What…?" he asked, sounding slightly offended.

"You don't plan well, do you?" I said sardonically.

"Well…Sokka's more of a plan guy," he explained. "I just do what he says."

"That's nice," I said, sarcasm lacing the words.

"Yeah," he replied, his tone indifferent. It was hard to tell whether or not he got my sarcasm. "So? How do I get her!" he said impatiently.

"Well, first, you have to gauge how much she likes you already," I explained. "And what kind of like it is. Platonic? Sisterly? Motherly? Romantically?"

"I don't know…"he said, avoiding my eyes. "I kissed her at the invasion-"

"Did she kiss back? Was it awkward?" I interrupted.

"-and in the cave when we were about to die and at the Ember Island play," Aang continued, ignoring me.

"Uhhh…" he said, thinking.

"Did she look like she enjoyed it?" I asked. Despite myself, I was kind of interested in this bit of courting going on in front of me. Who said playing matchmaker wasn't fun?

"At the play? No…she seemed…conflicted…" he said, thoughtfully. "She kissed back at the invasion though! I think…"

He needs to start paying attention to these subtle little signs, dammit!

"Not a good sign," I diagnosed.

"What? Why?" he said, sounding slightly panicked.

"Your chances aren't looking so good, buddy," I said solemnly. He frowned.

"You did the 'first move' three times, and what do you get?" I asked, almost rhetorically.

"Uhh…" he struggled to come up with the answer.

"Nothing," I answered for him. He was taking too long, ok? Aang should seriously work on his listening comprehension…

"A kiss at the Jasmine Dragon…" he said, defiantly.

"Did she initiate?" Ah, the all-important question.

"I DID feel her tongue. Unless that was just her lip…" he said thoughtfully. I fake-coughed.

"Too much info, man. Seriously," I said.

"Oh. Sorry, heh heh," he laughed nervously.

"And yeah-well… We both went in at the same time," he said hopefully.

"Oh. That's…ok, I guess," I said optimistically. It was pretty good for him doing almost nothing in between the kisses.

"So…you have a lukewarm kind-of like there," I said gravely. It was ok. Definitely better than I thought, but still far from where it should be.

"She…hasn't said or done anything…" he trailed off. "Yet."

"She needs a little nudge in the right direction," I said, trying to think of how Aang could give her that little nudge.

"And…how do I do that?" Aang wondered.

"Does she blush when you do a particular thing?" I asked. "I think…for you… You have to be sweet and charming. You see, your courting/flirting style has to fit with your personality."

"Ok," he agreed. "So…do I get her a flower?"

"A bouquet," I corrected. "Go all out. Impress her."

"Ok. I'll go pick them myself!" he said, excited to put a plan into action.

"You have learned well, young grasshopper," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks Sifu Zuko," he replied, sarcastically. Good. He got it this time. Aang ran off.

I sighed quietly to myself. He was like the little brother I never had (or wanted to have).

"Hey! Hey! Zuko! Look what I got!" shouted Aang.

I looked up from the tea leaf bush I was studying. "What?"

He shyly brought out a flower from behind his back. If you could even call that hideous thing a flower-the center a big, open bowl-like structure, with swollen red petals dotted with beige spots. Laughter threatened to burst out, at how naïve Aang was. I quickly disguised it as anger, and let that flash across my face as the flower exploded into a big ball of flames. Not that I had anything to do with it.

My face slipped back to an impassive expression as Aang frowned.

"Zuko! Why'd you do that?" Aang said angrily. He was somewhat frustrated that all of his effort had gone up into a ball of flames. Literally.

"That's garbage, boy, garbage. She'll run away screaming," I stated. Truth is the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"But Sokka said she would LOVE it!" he said defiantly. Of course he would trust Sokka. Aang was way too trusting.

"Don't trust him. He's her brother. Naturally, he's going to get protective and sabotage your courtship," I explained slowly, hoping he would take this as a lesson.

"Oh…you're right"-aren't I always?-"He WAS a little twitchy…" he said. "So…would you do that for Azula?"

Now THAT caught me off guard. I tried not to think of her, of our dysfunctional, screwed-up family. A deep pang of longing and pain shot through me. How I wished I had a sister I could be protective of, a sister who didn't try to kill me at the first chance she got. So, I pretended to be indifferent. I scoffed, "No," I said without hesitation. "Of course not. That bitch deserves whatever's going for her."

"Oh…harsh much?" Aang sounded kind of shocked.

"Not as harsh as trying to kill her own brother," I said bluntly.

"Yeah. You're right," he said.

I was silent. Nothing put me in a worse mood than thinking of my past.

"Ok then…I'll just…go find another flower," said Aang as he walked off, breaking the silence.

"Make it pretty this time!" I called after him, trying to get myself out of this bad mood.

"Hey Zuko!" Here we go again… "How about this one!" he yelled excitedly. This had better be a good one…

Again, it was a horrifyingly ugly one. I firebent it into a ball of flames-again- before I lost my temper.

"IDIOT!" I screamed as I threw a fireball at him. I could be really hot-headed sometimes, especially when SOMEBODY *cough, cough, AANG* made me think of past experiences. It made me revert back to my old instincts, where anger and aggression was usually the best reaction to almost any situation.

"Hey!" Aang shouted as he stomped on the ground and a big rock sprouted from the ground. It went to his hand before flying towards my head. I quickly dodged it.

"What now?" he growled.

I calmed down. I didn't need those instincts anymore. I was in a safe environment, without my father breathing down on my neck, my mother imprisoned somewhere, and my sister out to kill me. "You never learn, huh?"

"What did I do NOOOOW!" he wailed as his arms flailed about wildly.

"It has to be a PRETTY flower, not the first one you find," I explained.

"But…I asked the flower vendor and he said there was only two of this kind of flower left in the world. Well…not anymore…" he trailed off, giving me a dirty look.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I shrieked. "IT HAS TO BE AESTHETICALLY PLEASING!" Okay, admittedly, I need to work on my anger management skills.

"OK! Geez! You have a BIG temper!"

I sighed quietly. I didn't need him to tell me that.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" I said.

"No I'm not!" he protested.

"You are! Now go find a PRETTY flower!" I said. For Pete's sake, that was the third time I said that!

"Ok, ok! Geez. I'll find one," he sulked as he walked to Ba Sing Se.

"I found one, Zuko!" he exclaimed, holding something behind his back. "How about…THIS ONE!" He pulled out a multi-colored rose and presented it with a flourish.

I examined it for a while before saying, "Good…about time!"

"Thanks! I got it from Sokka!" he said brightly.

"Gimme that flower!" I said, alarmed. I snatched the flower from him and peered at it closely. "I bet it has some poison in it."

"He wouldn't kill his sister! Gah! You know what? This is impossible!" he said, throwing his hands to the sky, fed up.

"He might intoxicate YOU though," I said.

"Oh…and I was about to smell it…" he admitted.

"You are still very innocent, untrained," I said, shaking my head gravely.

"You know what! Forget it! I'm just going to ask Katara out!" he exclaimed, stomping away, his patience used up.

And now…the last, all-important line… "Good luck with that," I muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Aang said angrily.

Done and done! I mentally patted myself on the back. Who knows how long it would've taken for him to summon up the courage to do that on his own? Toph slid out of her hiding spot about 5 feet away, and gave me a high five.

"Not bad," she said. "But I think I could've done a better job." She winked.

Ok, next part is Aang's POV!


	2. Part 2: Mind Games

**Hey! It's me, GeekForAang with the second part of Mind Games! Now this is in Aang's POV so it shows/adds a little more to the story. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Aang: GeekForAang doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_**Part 2: Mind Games**_

"Hey Zuko?" I asked, with pure curiosity, as a girl in the Jasmine Dragon looked at him, "How do you get so many girls to look at you?"

He looked at me, with boredom. Pure boredom. But of course he was bored! This was such a peaceful day, it was getting boring. This had to have been the seventh cup of tea that we had.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, but eventually spoke up. "Why do you ask?"

I could feel my face heating up. "Uh… just wonderin'… heh"

"Got your eye on somebody, eh?" Now _this_ startled me. I had a feeling he would say something like this, but... I had my hopes up.

"What? Why would you say that?" I asked him. My cheekbones lifted up into an innocent smile. He raised his eyebrow at me. "What!" I exclaimed.

"You can't fool me with that, ya know." He was right. Zuko was really good at reading my facial expressions.

Grr… "Aw man, Zuko! Can't you just tell me?" He didn't say anything as he pushed himself away from the table, and started to slowly walk away. I grumbled a barely audible "Fine…" and started after him.

"Wait!... It's-it's…" a sigh escaped my mouth, "Katara…"

He paused and I could feel my face heating up for the second time today.

"Huh," was all he said for a few moments. Then, he spoke up with something that got me really frustrated on the inside, "Isn't she a bit old for you?"

"What?" I exclaimed, "No! Katara is only _two_ years older than me!"

I stopped talking for a second. What if Zuko was right? Maybe… maybe… she liked… Haru, or… some other guy, and I didn't even notice! What if… she only thought of me as a brother?

"Aw, man! I'm never gonna get her!"

"Yeah, you probably never are." I could feel him smirk but played my 'innocent' card some more. I mean, it can't hurt, right?

"Yeah. You're right. And I was hoping we could get married when we were older." Ok, _that _was true.

"I'll just… go ask Toph or something… I guess…" I tried to sound as harmless as possible, and also mumbled, "It might hurt… but–"

"Hang on a sec," Zuko put up his hand for me to stop, "I'll hold up to my side of the bargain."

I gleamed with delight. "Ok!"

"First, you gotta be aloof and mysterious," this was sounding familiar… "The ladies like tall, dark, and charming."

I nodded my head. "Right… but wait! I'm not tall!"

"Good luck with that one, then."

"And I've tried aloof, too!"

"And?" He looked expectant.

"It… didn't… work…" I told him, "And Sokka gave me that advice. Go figure."

"Ha! As if that pathetic kid could attract anybody." Wow… rude much?

"Well… he got Suki," I suggested, "Does that count as a girl? 'Cause he's more feminine…" I tried getting on his good side. He didn't notice.

"Whatever. Anyways, it's all a mind game. The more uncertain of how much you like her, the more she'll think about you, and the more she'll think she likes you."

Uncertain? "Uncertain…?"

"Yeah."

"That's how you got Mai?" I asked. But then his words hit me. "Ohh… I get it. So… I have to get her to like me… but just a little bit?"

"You gotta intrigue her. But yeah, basically."

"Oh… ok… then… she'll think about me more, and more! Ok! Thanks Zuko!" I started to walk away. But I forgot a major part of all of this. "How do I get her to like me?"

Zuko snickered, "About time, smart one."

Man… I always feel stupid around Zuko. "What?"

"You don't plan well, do you?"

"Well…" Is it me, or is Zuko getting meaner? "Sokka's more of a plan guy. I just do what he says."

"That's nice." Whoa. Major sarcasm.

"Yeah," I shot the sarcasm back. "So how do I get her?" I exclaimed.

"Well, first you have to gauge how much she likes you already. And what kind of like it is."

What? What the heck does _that_ mean! "I don't know–"

"Platonic? Sisterly? Motherly? Romantically?"

Finally I had a reason to bring up my greatest achievements. But I made it sound as casual as possible.

"I kissed her at the invasion."

"Did she kiss back?"

"…And in a cave when we were about to die…"

"Was it awkward?" Gah! He kept on interrupting!

"…And at the Ember Island Play."

"Did she look like she enjoyed it?" Zuko asked me.

"Uhh… I had to leave." I answered each question that he (so rudely) interrupted me with. "At the play? No… she seemed… conflicted… but she kissed back at the invasion!" Did she? "I think…"

"Not a good sign."

I got nervous. "What? Why?"

"Your chances aren't looking so good, buddy." Buddy? Only Sokka called me that. Maybe he says stuff like that when he's… playing around…? At least, I hope. So I frowned.

He continued. "You did the 'first move' three times and what do you get?"

"Uh…"

He answered for me. "Nothing."

Ha! He was wrong! I still had one more reason for her to like me! "A kiss at the Jasmine Dragon," I responded confidently.

"Did she initiate?"

"Kinda… we went in at the same time. But! I _did_ feel her tongue… unless that was just her lip…"

"Whoa, man. Too much info."

"Oh, sorry, heh. Thought you wanted details."

"That's… ok, I guess." Wait… what was he referring to?

"So you have a lukewarm kind-of like there."

"But… she hasn't said or done anything since…" I mumbled, "…yet."

"She just needs a nudge in the right direction."

Huh. "And how do I do that?"

"Does she blush when you do a particular thing?" Does she? I never noticed. I'm always too busy blushing myself!

"I think… for you Aang? You have to be sweet and charming. You see, your courting style has to fit with your personality.

"Ok," was all I told him before I said, "So… do I… get her a flower?"

"A bouquet. Go all out. Impress her," he said simply.

"Ok!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, "I'll go pick them myself!" This was gonna be fun!

"You have learned well, young grasshopper." Ha ha. Sarcasm.

"Thanks, Sifu Zuko," I shouted as I dashed off, with just as much sarcasm that he gave me. I'm not as innocent as people think I am.

I reached a pasture in the outward part of Ba Sing Se. I walked around as saw a bunch of roses, tulips, and sunflowers. But one flower caught my attention. It was the only one of its kind in the pasture. It had a big open center where pollen would usually be. Then, surrounding that, was big, red pedals that has beige spots on the pedals. It didn't look as nice as it sounded, but it was so… different… I don't know… it didn't look that nice…

Then it hit me. I'll just ask Sokka! I picked the flower and triumphantly walked over to Sokka himself.

When I reached him, I saw him and Suki in a deep make-out session. Nice.

I cleared my throat. "Sokka?"

He jumped, but then looked over to who said his name. He looked annoyed that it was me, but I just ignored that.

"I uh–was wondering–do you think this is a nice flower for a girl?" I hate to admit it, but I didn't want to say it was for Katara. He's _really_ overprotecting, and I didn't want to deal with him. I pulled the flower out from behind my back and he burst out laughing. Wow… not the reaction I wanted.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked him.

"It's–it's–wait," he paused and looked at me straight in the eye. "Who's it for?"

Dang! I was hoping he would avoid this question. So in a barely audible mumble, I said his sister's name.

"Katara…"

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Katara," I said just a little bit louder. He still didn't hear me.

"What?"

"Katara!" I finally yelled. Man! He can be _so_ annoying!

"My sister?" he questioned.

"Yes," I hissed, while balling my fists at my sides in a try to hold in my anger.

"Well then I say… she'll love it!"

I lit up. "Great! I'll see you later Sokka!"

And as I walked back to Zuko, I could swear I heard a snicker.

"Hey! Hey! Zuko! Look what I got!"

"What?"

I showed Zuko the flower I found and he firebent it into a ball of flames. I jumped back with a yelp as the flower fell to the ground in a pile of small flames. I looked up to Zuko's impassive face. My face dropped into a frown.

"Zuko! Why'd you do that?"

"That's garbage, boy, garbage. She'll run away screaming."

"But Sokka said she would _love_ it!"

"Don't trust him. He's her brother. Naturally, he's going to get protective and sabotage your courtship."

Zuko had a point. "Oh… you're right. He _was_ a little twitchy…" I decided to dig deep into Zuko.

"So… would you do that for Azula?"

Zuko scoffed. "No," he said without hesitation. "Of course not. That b*tch deserves whatever's going for her."

"Oh… harsh much?"

"Not as harsh as trying to kill her own brother." Oh… Geez…

"Yeah. You're right."

Silence.

I was starting to feel awkward so I broke the silence.

"Ok then… I'll just… go find another flower." I walked off.

"Make it pretty this time!" He called after me as I scampered off to find another flower.

I walked off into Ba Sing Se (yet again), but this time, instead of going off into a pasture, I walked over to a street vendor who kept yelling out, "Rare flowers! Get your rare flowers here!" I walked over and examined the flowers.

"May I help you?" the vendor asked.

"Uh sure can I see some–"

"You're the _Avatar_!" he exclaimed. I looked around to see if anyone heard the vendor. Thank the Spirits that no one did.

"Yes. Thanks for noticing."

"My pleasure!" he yelled.

"Um, I was wondering if I could see any of these rare flowers that you were advertising?"

"Oh! Of course!" He walked behind his cart and pulled out a pot that had a strange-looking flower in it. The flower had a barfy-orange shrivel in the middle the flower. Surrounding it, were red-purple pedals that were all attached. The stem was very thick, with white dots and shriveled leaves that had fallen off. I wonder what made him bring out THIS flower…

"This is the rarest flower known to man. Only one left in the world."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "How much is it?"

"For the Avatar? I'd say it's free. Here ya go." He pushed the flowerpot towards me.

"Oh, I can't accept–"

"No! No! You must!"

"Well… then… here's a gold piece! Bye!" I tossed a gold piece at him and ran away before he could reject it, with the flowerpot in my hands.

"Hey Zuko! How about this one!" I showed Zuko the flower.

Once again, he firebent towards it and it burst into flames before exploding himself. There goes _that_ rare flower.

"_IDIOT_!" he cried out as he threw a fireball at me. I hopped to the side, barely dodging it.

"Hey!" I stomped on the ground as a big rock emerged from the ground. It went into my hand and I used airbending to push it towards him forcefully. He dodged it.

What now?" I growled.

Zuko's face calmed. "You never learn, huh?"

"What did I do NOW!" My arms flailed around wildly.

"It has to be a _pretty_ flower. Not the first one you find."

"But… I asked a flower vendor and they said there was only one of this kind of flower left in the world. Well… not any_more_…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" he shrieked. "IT HAS TO BE AESTHETICALLY PLEASING!"

Wow. He lost a flower species and he didn't even care.

"OK! Geez! You have a _big_ temper!"

"You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"No I'm not!"

"You are! Now go find a _pretty_ flower!" Was that the third time he said that?

"Ok, ok! Geez. I'll find one," I said as I walked off.

I walked (once again…) towards Ba Sing Se when I ran into Sokka!

"Hey Aang! Still need a flower?"

I looked up. He had his hands behind his back. "Yeah! Why?"

"I found one for you!"

He pushed a beautiful flower towards me. It was breath taking. A multicolored rose with different shades of orange, purple, red, blue, yellow, and green. I snatched it out of his hand and yelled a "Thanks!" over my shoulder as I darted away.

"I found one, Zuko!" I exclaimed as I held the rose behind my back. "How about… THIS ONE!"

He examined it before saying, "Good… about time!"

"Thanks! I got it from Sokka!"

"Gimme that flower!" Zuko snatched the rose away. "I bet it has some poison on it."

I wouldn't be surprised…" he mumbled to himself.

"He wouldn't kill his sister! Gah! You know what? This is impossible!"

"He might intoxicate _you_ though."

Oh. I didn't think of that. I made a note in my head to keep an open mind about this whole "Katara" thing.

"Oh… and I was about to smell it…" I admitted.

"You are still very innocent, untrained," he said, while shaking his head in disapproval.

"You know what? Forget it! I'm just going to ask Katara out!" I exclaimed while stomping away towards Katara.

"Good luck with that," Zuko mumbled with sarcasm.

"I heard that!"

"Katara!"

"Oh! Hey Aang!"

"So…" I lost all of my confidence, right then and there.

"What is it, Aang?" I had her full, undivided attention and I was tongue-tied. Big surprise.

By instinct, I started rubbing the back of my head and laughed awkwardly. Katara raised her eyebrow.

"Aang? What is it?" Her fingertips brushed my arm.

"Uh… uh… uh… I-I w-was w-wondering…" I sighed. "I-if you would be m-my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Aang. That's so sweet!" I smiled as I saw that cute blush on her dark, crimson cheeks.

"But… I… uh…" I frowned as she spoke up again. "I thought… we were already together."

My eyes widened in surprise. "R-really?" I sputtered out.

"Yeah!" she looked at me with those deep, ocean eyes. "I mean, with all of this rebuilding and everything going on… it's just… a _little_ hard right now. I hope you understand." She looked down with guilt.

"Yeah! Actually, I _totally_ get it. We'll try to make time when we can." I kissed her on the cheek. We looked into each other's eyes. "I'll uh… catch you–mph!"

She kissed me on the lips with a strong force that screamed out that she needed this. No. We both needed this. I went in deeper but she pulled back.

"I gotta go," she smiled. "See you later!" She put a quick peck on my lips and quickly scampered off, with her hair swishing back and forth behind her. I finally got her. And without even realizing it! I hated to admit it, but…

I'd have to thank Zuko later.

**Hope you like the Kataang in the end! (If that counts as Kataang.) Reviews would help to see if I or my PIC (partner in crime. haha), ShyGuy did anything wrong, or if we have any errors. We listen to your reviews! ^_^**


End file.
